Innocence
by jojoangel01
Summary: What is it about girls in the boyfriends' clothes that makes said boyfriend lose his mind in desire? Our three beloved guys find out the 'hard' way, if you know what I mean... three cute little one shots starring our three favorite couples. K/A, H/K
1. Dessert

_Hey my dear fellow Conan fans. I am truly sorry that it took me basically forever to upload any Conan stories. I guess I was going through an off-Conan-phase (and a lot changing in my life). Honestly, Gosho (aka Fussel) really should consider moving his ass and putting the story to the next level already! Grrr! Oh well, there is light on the horizon still, such as the impending Conan Movie with KID in it!! Finally! God have I missed Kid... This is a little trilogy I dug up on my laptop that I wrote forever ago when my bff was in hospital. It's basically cute little fluff without any point besides being cute and fluffy (big surprise XD) and a tad sexy (yeah, those who know me will be shocked by this, right? :p). Heiji/Kazuha and Ran/Shinichi should follow very very soon, I promise. I just really hope you like this and that I am not getting out of practise. Love, Jojo_

_Ps: There is a picture made by Cherry to every chapter. Enjoy the first one here, it's worth it: _http: / /jojoangel. jo. funpic. de /Shirt_Aoko-Kaito_ 592x779 .jpg

* * *

**Innocence**

_By jojo_

* * *

Part I - Dessert

Aoko yawned and lazily stretched her arms high in the air as she entered her room. She felt highly refreshed after her quick trip to the bathroom and turned around to close the door quietly. It was not even morning completely. The sunrise was still a few hours away so that if she looked out of her window only the blurred contours of the other houses around them could be made out.

A slight chill ran down her spine. Only now she realized the actual chilliness of this quiet morning and quickly moved across the room to get under the covers and warm up. She was, after all, only wearing a velvet blue button-down shirt that was way too large for her. Aoko smirked meaningfully and clutched it tighter around her shoulders, inhaling the scent as she made her way over to the bed. Laying back down under the covers, she tugged them up to her chin and couldn't help but think back, reminiscent of the previous evening.

She had sat alone in her bedroom, boredom causing her to attend to her homework. Although the house was empty and quiet, she felt restless and couldn't concentrate on her task at all. That's why, pretty soon, she abandoned her school things and walked over to the window, looking out at the sky in concern.

The daughter of the Police Inspector knew exactly what was causing her inner unease and, how could it be otherwise, it had everything to do with her childhood friend.

Scanning the sky, she felt the slightly increased heartbeat throb in her chest and against her ribs as to her immense relief, a white shadow appeared out of nowhere and seemed to be flying towards her window.

Actually sighing out in relief, she stepped aside and a few instances later white smoke clouded her room, manifesting in seconds time into a tall, white, male figure. She didn't even have time to comprehend fully what happened as this young man stepped forward and flung himself at her, holding her tightly to his firm body and spinning her around.

Aoko heard him laugh happily and hugged him back although she didn't fully understand what had happened. Just as quickly as the hug had begun, it suddenly ended as he stepped back and started pacing her room, waving wildly with his arms in the air while talking excitedly and seemingly without breathing in between his sentences.

"Oh my god, Aoko, you should have seen them! All of the police was there, gathered around the midnight-diamond necklace, oh so confident that this time they'd save it and capture me whereas their plan was, excuse me, very obvious and stupid." He laughed loudly again until he had to hold his stomach as if scared it might burst any moment.

When his laughing ceased, he turned and smiled broadly at her, obviously expecting her to laugh along with him. As he found her standing there staring at him with not even a smile on her transfixed expression, he grinned, determined to ignore her obvious displeasure and went on talking animatedly.

"And then…" He laughed out again. "…then, as I was suddenly behind them, appearing out of a dark cloud of smoke, they screamed and all of them fell inside their own trap! Hahahaha! I didn't even have to push or anything!" He couldn't contain his roaring laughter and Aoko couldn't help her sly smile. He was just too adorable when he was behaving like a child.

"Well, KID, glad you've had your fun. What about the others now?"

"Haha, well, they obviously DIDN'T have fun, muahahaha!" He burst again into a fit of laughter.

Her gaze was icy as she stared at him, her hands steadied on her hips. He smiled as he saw her reaction and stood up fully once again. Grinning, he advanced slowly until he came to a halt right in front of her.

"If you want to know where your father is, he's probably still resting with his colleagues inside the cage he had meant to be for me." A wicked smile graced his handsome face and he came yet another step closer.

She slowly reached up and removed the top hat from his head and the monocle from his eye. Without talking at first, Aoko placed the hat on her desk but kept the little, round piece of glass in her fingers. "And you managed to steal the necklace?"

He snipped once with his right hand and out of a miniature cloud of smoke, appeared a beautiful golden necklace with a huge, black diamond in the middle, hanging from his index finger.

Aoko looked at it for some time, slightly taken aback by its beauty and by the fact that this single piece of jewellery was worth a hundred times of what than an ordinary diamond necklace of this size would cost.

"It took you quite some time today!" She accused mildly as he slowly wound his arms around her waist.

"Well, I've had my fun." He grinned and with another small "puff" sound, the necklace came to a rest and found a new home around her neck, the expensive pendant resting on her décolleté.

With a hand, she touched the diamond for a moment, looking at it in awe before looping both her arms around his neck. She lifted her head and looked directly into his eyes that were staring at hers intently all along.

"I was so worried." She told him sincerely in a quiet voice.

"Aww." He bent down and pressed a single kiss to her cheek. "I am sorry. I just couldn't resist the fun."

"It's…it's okay." She breathed as he started covering the skin of her throat and neck with kisses just as enthusiastically as he had told her about his robbery a few minutes ago.

He pulled back an inch to look at her smiling. "This looks perfect on you." He swiftly moved down and kissed the skin of her cleavage, all around the chain. "As if it was made to rest on your beautiful bosom."

Aoko grinned but before she could retort with the "pervert"-remark that was laying on her tongue, she started panting as his hands gripped whatever covered flesh they could reach and arched her back. One of her own hands ran over the top of his head softly as he continued his assaults.

She tilted her own head to the side as his kisses inched towards her chin and back down on the other side of her throat. "It will make up for Daddy's bad day if he finds it tomorrow." She whispered with her eyes still closed.

Kaito grunted against her neck in agreement, finding it too annoying at the moment to bother and find actual words to retort while he was busy with so much more interesting matters. His embrace tightened around her quickly heating-up form as the girl continually sank against him.

He then backed her up in direction of the bed until he could gently lay her down on top of it, his arms lifting her off her feet without the slightest problem. "Doesn't that just scream for a reward?" He asked her with a wicked smile, kneeling on top of her.

Aoko smiled back at him and as answer simply pulled his head down, kissing him hard and passionately full on the lips. The surprised -but definitely not displeased- young man responded right away, melting against the woman who was resting and fitting oh so perfectly in his arms like she was destined to be in their circle, always and forever.

"You came to me for your reward?" She giggled at him, her expression and tone of voice innocent and passionate at the same time.

The adrenaline was still rushing through his body, pumping the oxygen-rich blood through his veins, heading south and leaving his brain to work on its own. All the excitement that accompanied each and every of his hauls combined with his love for her and the deep passion that ruled most of his actions balled and came crushing down on him, almost overwhelming the heavily breathing magician. He let it out on her, trying to show her through his kisses the urgency of his need.

"Always to you."

Oh, she loved how he had said that. The tone in his voice let the hair on her arms stand on end in alert and anticipation. She knew exactly what was coming next and she wanted it just as much as he did. That's why, pretty soon and quickly naked, both received exactly what they had needed so much.

Aoko lay there, in the lightly illuminated room and smiled to herself while clutching the covers up to her chin. Oh yes, what a night it had been. Involuntarily, she chuckled.

Turning to her left, she leaned up a little and observed the sleeping figure next to her, love for him swelling in her chest rapidly. He looked more than adorable when he slept. Unlike during the day when he was usually always alerted, he now looked peaceful and utterly content.

She couldn't help her hand as it brushed over his hair, stroking it back gently and then stroking with it down his face and neck. He stirred a little but didn't wake up yet.

Stroking all over his exposed skin, he soon rolled over and opened his eyes a crack, looking at the source of the early awakening. He grinned at her naughtily. "Oh man, didn't you have enough last night?"

Aoko opened her mouth but no sound came out. Only a lovely blush spread over her cheeks. Not knowing what to say, she turned away from him, crossing her arms to her front, obviously pouting. She heard Kaito chuckle as he stood up and caressed her back with his big hands. "I understand you. If I were you I couldn't get enough of me, either!"

"Kaito!" Aoko's temper and embarrassment increased to a dangerous level as she spun around to face him angrily. Before she could say any more, he bent forward and covered her lips with his own. When he pulled back, she saw the smile that told her he had only been teasing.

"Aoko, this is not fair!" He said as he looked at her clearly for the first time this morning.

"What is not?"

"Well, first of all you are dressed and that's an absolute no go. Secondly…" He eyed her again seriously before one corner of his lips curved upwards. "How can I ever wear this shirt again, knowing it looks so much better on you?" He bit back the comment about it contouring nicely on her curves and contented himself with enjoying the view.

Aoko giggled, her eyes beaming at him at the unexpected compliment. "Oh Kaito." She flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He smiled and hugged her back, stroking with one hand over her back.

"Say, is this the time to mention that I think I would prefer this shirt off your body?" He grinned as she pulled back shocked to look at him.

"You are impossible." She couldn't help it as she burst into giggles. Now it was his turn to lay back down with crossed arms, pouting. Aoko didn't waste time and crawled to him, asking him wordlessly for access. Without hesitation, he opened his arms and she sank into his embrace gratefully, smiling contentedly at the reappearing feeling of home.


	2. Tea

_Here you go, some nice Heiji/Kazuha fun! Here is the corresponding pic of her in Heiji's shirt, check it out._ http:// jojoangel. jo. funpic. de/ Kazuha-Heiji_766x 599. jpg

* * *

**Part II - Tea**

Heiji awoke in the early morning by the annoying birds that were singing and chirping merrily. It was true that he usually loved the beautiful cherry trees outside his window, especially when they were in full bloom, but today he wished there were no trees at all and no birds at all.

"Cursed birds…" Heiji murmured to himself after his third, in vain attempt to shield himself from the noise by sticking his head under the pillow and the covers.

Pulling the blanket off his face, he glanced over at his watch and discovered that it was not even six in the morning!

Slightly annoyed, he started staring at the illuminated ceiling of his room, stretching his arms and legs in every direction. As time passed, he had to admit that, although the morning had started rather bumpy, he was not feeling too mad at the moment. The anger in his stomach had flown away pretty fast and a content feeling started to spread all over, from his head to his naked feet that were peeking from under the covers.

'_I must have had a really good sleep.'_ He thought to himself and wondered for a moment if he could remember any kind of dream but came up with no recollections of his activities last night.

However, as he kept trying to remember a reason for his almost dreamy state, his eyes snapped open in realization. Immediately he propped himself up on his elbows and looked left and right on the bed, then around his room. His eyes widened a little and when he didn't find what he was looking for, quickly jumped off the bed, ignoring the slight swaying of his legs as they protested against the sudden task of having to steady all of his weight and the lack of clothing. He quickly grabbed one of his shirts, a velvet, blue one, not even bothering to button it and a pair of black pants into which he stumbled.

Rushing down the stairs, fingers fumbling with the zipper of his pants, he called out for his desired object.

"Where are you? Kazuha?" But he received no response.

Anxious and slightly alarmed, he paced the living room and the rest of the house. A slight movement made him stop and he narrowed his eyes to enhance his vision. He sneaked to the object sitting on the couch right in front of the kitchen door. She had her back turned to him and didn't hear him come, her shoulders relaxed.

Heiji couldn't help but look at the sweet picture that she presented in the weak illuminated room and wondered if something was bothering her. She didn't usually sit with slacked shoulders or sneak out in the middle of the night…Doubts arose in his head, increasing the urge to check on her.

He came to a halt right next to her and carefully peeked over her shoulder to look at her face, praying silently that he would not find tears there. "Kazuha?" he asked very softly.

She turned to look at him surprised but not startled and he sighed as he was gifted with a beautiful smile. "Hey!"

"Are you ok?" He quickly made himself ask before he lost the nerve to do so.

"Of course. Did you worry?"

"A little bit…" he admitted quietly and walked around the couch to sit down next to her.

He did not really want to admit that he had been scared he had done something wrong last night. It had been, after all, only their third night together and he was still being a little concerned about certain things. Not that he let it show. He was pretty sure he did his very best to make sure she was happy and pleased with everything that had happened so far. An incredible heat was rushing to his cheeks and he couldn't bear looking in her eyes for a moment.

He guessed she must have read his thoughts for as she saw, or more felt than saw, the heat in his face, she couldn't help but blush in company. The tantei wondered if she could actually read his thoughts. He was pretty sure that she did that anyway, most of the time, but right now it was slightly different.

Out of nowhere, a huge grin spread on his face as he realized that she was wearing his favourite sweater, the white and olive-green colours and with the SAX emblem in the middle. That alone was a big turn on but in addition to that, and what was working far more than anybody could have guessed, he was pretty sure that she was not wearing anything underneath! Absolutely nothing… his brain bid him farewell. He found himself desperately trying to concentrate his remaining brain cells on comprehending this little fact.

Heiji quickly closed his mouth again, knowing he must be drooling. However, he was not quite as fast with averting his eyes that were still glued intently to her upper body.

Kazuha smirked knowingly. "Are you staring at the sweater or at my chest?"

"At your che-" he quickly caught himself and shook his head to clear and sort out his thoughts. "I mean, at MY sweater…What were you thinking?" It was clear that he was amused and not mad about the fact that she had borrowed his clothes.

She shrugged and hugged her arms for a moment. "Don't know. I just like it." His eyes were now drawn to her face and the enchanting expression that was turning more serene by the minute. She went on with closed eyes and a sweet smile on her lips. "It's warm, comfortable and smells like you."

Without thinking about his actions, knowing something inside him had just snapped, he slid closer to her and opened his arms. She met him halfway and sunk into his secure embrace, accepting and returning the comforting gesture.

Together they sat cuddled on the couch, both now only feeling fully content and happy. Nothing else, all bad having just evaporated into thin air. She lay her head gently against his chest, the sound of his steadily heart beat almost lulling her back to sleep. One of her hands was sprawled on his tummy while he enjoyed the warmth of her against him and held her tightly, stroking her hair with his other hand.

"What are you doing down here so early in the morning?" he whispered against the crown of her head where his cheek had been resting.

"I got thirsty and I came down to make some tea."

Heiji gave a small "Oh.." sound, suddenly feeling stupid for worrying. He held her closer, shifting his body a little more flush against hers.

"But I think the water is already boiling. If there's any water left at all." She stated and giggled against his solid body.

Heiji joined in with marry chuckles of his own and kissed her forehead unconsciously. Then he brought up a hand and stroked her hair back and out of her eyes. Kazuha gave him a brilliant smile.

"Are you ok, too?"

He couldn't but return her smile. "Couldn't be better."

"Want to drink some tea?" She traced lazy circles with her hand on his stomach.

The young male took a moment to think about this. Far longer than it normally would take anybody to answer such a simple question. But, after shortly debating with himself, he chose to tell her the truth. That is, if she wanted the truth.

"Do you want the truth?" He asked, pulling his head back to grin down at her.

Kazuha raised an eyebrow, suddenly wondering if she indeed wanted to hear what he was thinking about, the slightly funny -mad was such a harsh word to use- expression on his face irritating her a bit. Nonetheless, she nodded, albeit hesitant and careful.

"I'd much rather go back upstairs and check for myself if there's anything underneath that too big sweater…"

"Oh, is that so?" She now grinned broadly at him.

"Oh yes." He nodded, one hand stroking down her side and over her exposed thigh. "What are you giggling about?" He tried to pout.

"I just had to think about something I read in a magazine recently. They had been right."

"And what is that?"

"They said that if a naked girl wears the too big shirt of her boyfriend, it does something with the guy. It recommends one to, quote: _just try it and marvel at the effects it has on him_."

But from the expression on Heiji's face she could clearly see that he wasn't with her anymore. The big grin on his face was almost scary but he soon came back, repeating the one word out loud that was racing around his brain. "Naked?" His grin became toothy.

Kazuha shook her head in amusement and laughed.

"Excuse me…" He suddenly said and stood up quickly. Before she could blink, he had grabbed her around the shoulder and under the knees, hoisting her up into his arms. "…but you know I have always been a suspicious guy. I rather go upstairs right away and check that out for myself."

He hurried back to his bedroom, her lovely yelps and soft laughter making his heart swell. He didn't even mind that, as he had managed to undress her, she send him down to take care of the boiling water before they burned down the house. He did so with a laughter and hurried quickly back into her waiting arms where he physically showed her for the repeatedly time just how much he loved her. Afterwards, exhausted but unbelievably happy, they lay in each others' arms, sharing warmth, creating new memories. The chirping of the birds made them both giggle and they started trying to sing along with the cheery song of the birdies until exhaustion took its toll on them and they went back into a light slumber. What a bliss, sleeping in on Sundays.

Even years later, Heiji would think back to this one quiet and passion-filled morning whenever he was asked to determine the first time he had known for sure that he wanted to spend his whole life only with Kazuha, forever.


End file.
